


Opened Doors and Revolutions

by cascadePhoenix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Season 3 and 4 spoilers (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadePhoenix/pseuds/cascadePhoenix
Summary: Earth is a very different place from Remnant, especially when you consider the evil organization, that group with good intentions but dubious means, and the organization of people with powers sworn to protect humanity-Although, when you put itthatway.(An Overwatch/RWBY crossover)





	1. Roses, Part One: Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another fanfic! Even though I only just got back to my other one! (I'm trash)
> 
> This one will update more regularly, at least for the first few weeks, as I have some chapters in reserve to keep posting even if I hit a block. Look out for a chapter every other Wednesday!
> 
> Read on, and I hope you guys enjoy!

“Ruby. Ruby, wake up.”

You stir slightly and groan. “Five more minutes.” 

“Ruby, you need to wake up.”

“Reeeen…”

“Ruby, this is important. You need to get up now.”

The urgency verging on panic in Ren’s voice, plus the realization that you can hear faint gunfire in the distance, drives you to your feet. You stumble.

“Ah, my head…” Your skull throbs with fire, and it is the most unpleasant way possible to wake up. You nearly fall to the floor again. As your Aura kicks in and dulls the searing pain to something closer to a bearable ache, you open your eyes fully and blink in surprise. This is not one of the many forests of Anima.

Your surroundings look like some sort of old, faded hotel. The walls are a dull brown, and a chair upholstered with faded brown suede sits in the corner of the room. On the wall behind you rests a pastoral painting, its hills and trees discolored as if it believes the scenery it contains can never be found again. Ren, clad in green and pink, stands with his back to one closed half of a double door. He has one half of Stormflower beside his head, ready to fire at anything that might come through the other, open door, while the other points towards the elevator at the other end of the room.

You reach for Crescent Rose and unfold it into its rifle form with a mechanical _whirr-click._ “Ren, where are we? How did we get here?”

He grimaces. “I don't know. I didn't want to leave you while you were asleep, so I don't know where Jaune and Nora are, either.”

You peer around the doorway Ren guards the slightest bit. It leads down a grey, worn-down alleyway, a pipe stretching across the upper portion.

You haven’t been to most of the kingdoms, but you’re pretty sure none of them look like this.

“Do you know what that gunfire is? It could be Nora and Jaune!”

Ren considers that for a moment as he listens to the sounds of the battle, then shakes his head. “No, if it were Nora, there would be more yelling. Also more explosions,” he adds.

“Still, we should probably check it out. Maybe there’s been some sort of Grimm attack. That’s something we could help with.”

He nods, and scans the area through the doorway before he goes through with Stormflower held at the ready. You follow and ready Crescent Rose, prepared to fire or expand into a scythe at any moment. As you head out the door, you realize you can leap onto the roofs from here, and you hiss to grab Ren’s attention. You gesture first at the pipe overhead and then a dormer window. Propelled by Aura, the two of you leap to the rooftops and towards the source of the gunfire. You hide behind the shelter of a wall on the edge of a roof that overlooks enormous gates reminiscent of smokestacks. You peer out over the wall.

It isn’t a Grimm attack, it’s _people_ fighting _people._ One group has regulated black uniforms and masks, and they’re armed with what looks like assault rifles. The other group is outnumbered at first glance, but their weapons seem to be much more advanced. They’re less uniform, too- you catch sight of a woman in bright yellow leggings, a large pink robot that seems to be along the lines of the Atlesian Paladin, but smaller, and a guy whose clothing- is that a cowboy hat? Their mutual target is large, with two enormous bulbs of red at its ends connected with a stretch of grey metal encircled by a glowing blue stripe.

“Ruby…”

You glance at Ren. He looks almost sick to his stomach.

“Ruby, I’ve spent enough time with Nora to know that’s some sort of bomb.”

You chew on your lip. “There’s an awful lot of Aura beyond that gate.”

“And none of it is unlocked…”

You look at Ren briefly, sharing a determined nod before you turn to face the battle and unfold the scope on Crescent Rose. With a _chunk_ , you chamber a magazine of lightning Dust bullets and zoom in on one of the fighters. He- she? They? Their figure has a guy’s broad chest- looks relatively human, and he wields a pair of shotguns, but obscures his face with a mask that looks like some sort of Grimm. The shadows seem to gather around the figure, and he laughs, a deep, mocking laugh you can hear even from here, as he approaches a woman who lies prone on the ground, the one with the blinding yellow leggings. He aims his shotgun at a luminous, blue apparatus of some sort on her chest- a shot at point-blank range like that will blow straight through whatever the device is and through her chest, even with Aura- you fire.

You only hit his arm, near the shoulder, but the energy of the Dust surges through him, shocks him, makes his muscles seize up and renders him momentarily immobile. The woman clambers to her feet as the figure in the mask collapses, but before he can be hit by anyone else, he dissolves into shadows and disappears.

You don’t stop to reflect, although _man would that Semblance be cool;_ instead, you fire more lightning rounds at the men in black uniforms trying to move the bomb into what you assume is a populous center of this city, whatever it is. You don’t go for lethal shots; you don’t want to kill anyone, after all, just stop this bomb, and all of the Aura below seems weaker somehow- you don’t think they’d be able to stop one of your bullets. Maybe you should be worried about enemies that might sneak up behind you, but you can sense Ren’s calm, determined Aura at your back and you know he’ll cover you. 

Vaguely, as you release one cartridge and load another, you notice confusion and worry laced through Ren’s Aura. At your back, he fires his guns, but you can’t hear anyone else. You stay focused on the battle below.

Until the warm metal of a gun barrel presses against your forehead.

“Freeze, _niña._ And you too, _chico,_ unless you want Little Red Sniper here to get her brains blown out.”

You freeze. You do not, in fact, want your brains to be blown out. Your heart races and adrenaline pumps through your veins; your Semblance kicks into overtime. The world slows down as your thoughts speed up- _female voice, unfamiliar accent, focused on Ren, thinks I can’t bring my weapon around in time, take advantage of that?_ \- and you take a deep breath as you focus the speed.

You duck, dodge the machine gun fire, and sweep the woman’s legs out from under her. Your gun is at her throat and you kick hers away. The world returns to its normal speed.

She lays on the ground, entirely at your mercy, and _laughs_ in delight. You won’t shoot her, but she doesn’t know that. _“Dios mio!”_ she laughs. “How did you do that?” Her violet eyes flash in fascination. Your breaths come hard and fast--you hardly ever use your Semblance like that, usually you just go from place to place instead of increasing your reaction time--and you don’t reply as you take a moment to examine your attacker. Her dark hair only covers one side of her head and fades to purple as it flips up at the bottom. The other side of her head has circuit board designs shaved into it and two luminescent purple stripes run along it. The ear not covered by her hair contains a black gauge. She sighs in disappointment, presumably at your lack of response, and tilts her head as though listening to something. “Well, as intriguing as this has been, I suppose this is my cue to leave. _Adios, niños.”_

With a smug smirk, she waves her hand and dissolves into--pixels? Whatever just happened, she is gone.

A quick glance at the streets below reveals that the men in black uniforms are gone as well, leaving the mismatched outfits of the side that worked to stop the payload. The adrenaline crash sets in, and it hits you hard. You stumble a little and plop to the concrete of the roof. Ren hurries over to you and you brush him off, blinking away your dizziness and trying to focus on the nagging feeling at the back of your brain. Something isn’t right, but you can’t place it, can’t think. What are you missing?

_Click._

“My apologies, but I’m gonna have to ask you both to put down your weapons.”

It’s the man you saw earlier with the cowboy outfit, no longer on the streets below- that’s what you were missing- and with a gun pointed at you and Ren.

_Man,_ you think, _I’ve almost been shot twice and I haven’t even had breakfast._


	2. Gold, Part One: Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up, and makes a new friend.

You awake with a jolt in a room that is not your bedroom, on a surface that is not your bed. You push yourself off a cold metal floor and get to your feet, shivering a little and pulling the rolled up sleeves of your jacket down over your arms. 

Wait- when did you put your prosthetic back on? You could’ve sworn you took it off before you went to bed. And why do you have your gauntlets on? It’s not like you wear them at night. You realize you are, in fact, in your pajama shirt and sweatpants, but you also have on your jacket and hastily tied sneakers. You have absolutely no idea where you are or how you got here, and you look around, confused. You appear to be in some sort of storage room, filled with crates. The walls are pristine metal and a glowing blue _V_ is emblazoned on the wall. The doorway doesn’t seem to have an _actual door_ , and you start towards the hallway cautiously. You peer out both ways.

A snarky voice in the back of your head points out that _hey, since you’re in unknown, potentially hostile territory, maybe you should, I don’t know, get your_ weapons _ready?_ You reluctantly acknowledge that you probably should unfold Ember Celica. You cock them with a mechanical _whirr-click_ and continue down the hallway to your left. Another blue _V_ adorns the wall, and you wonder what it stands for. Your first thought was the White Fang, but if they did have a giant, obvious symbol on their wall, wouldn’t it be their symbol- or at least a _W_?

You’ve taken about three hallways with no sign of anyone, and you’ve just started to lower your guard when an eardrum-busting alarm splits the silence. You clamp your hands over your ears and look around for a source or explanation. It doesn’t quite sound like a fire alarm, and it’s giving you a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach; your guard is immediately back up, and you pull your hands from your ears. The awful alarm is better than being caught off guard because you were trying to avoid a minor headache.

Your stomach plummets suddenly at a rush of aggressive aura down a hallway to your right, and you back up. You can’t fight that many people, and several different people, Junior Xiong among them, can attest to your terrible diplomacy skills. You run down the route you just took, only to find more angry aura that way, too. You take the only other open path: the hallway to your left. There’s still that aggressive aura, but an awful lot less of it. You’re pretty sure you can take them if you need to. Frustratedly, you blow a long strand of blonde hair out of your face. Your hair’s gotten longer since the Vytal Festival. If you’re going to be fighting, you really wish you could have a hairtie, or a brush. Whatever. You’ll deal.

You creep around the corner, peering down the hall. There is just a single door, and you scooch behind the safety of the corner, only peeking out slightly, as it slides open with a soft hiss. A woman with dark hair and a strange, translucent blue visor steps out swiftly, the door shutting and beeping behind her and _oh goodness she’s right in front of you_ and you press yourself against the wall, praying against all sense that she somehow didn’t see you. The swift, steady click of high heels fades down the hallway as she presumably goes to address the alarm, and you slip around the corner before she can turn around. Seriously, she has to have seen you. You need to find a place to hide _now._

You break across the hallway for the door- no, there’s a keypad! Ugh, whatever, you’ll pull it open and try not to dent it too much. You wrap your Aura around your prosthetic and knife-hand into the joint. When resistance mostly gives way, you brace yourself with your other hand and haul on the door. As soon as there is enough room to fit, you squeeze through and throw your side against the door to close it. There is a knuckle shaped indent, and you poke at it a little, trying to smooth it out. _Oops._ You wince. If she notices that… you turn to the inside of the room, looking for another exit or a hiding place, and freeze.

It’s a cell.

The wall is transparent, and the guy inside is just as frozen as you are, seemingly in the middle of picking the lock on a pair of handcuffs. He sizes you up, looking as if he’s trying to find the best way to take you down in the shortest amount of time. He opens his mouth and-

He’s speaking, but it just sounds like gibberish. What is he saying?

“Uh, what?”

His eyes widen a little. “Oh, you don’t speak Portuguese. Guess that kinda rules out you being with Vishkar.” He pauses and looks at you again. “You aren’t with Vishkar, are you?”

You blink a little. Who (what?) in Remnant is Vishkar? “That would be a definite _no.”_

“You’re the one that set off the alarm, aren’t you?”

“Was that an intruder alarm?” You scratch the back of your head. “Oops?”

He lifts his head and tilts an ear, listening, you guess, for the clack of heels. “Listen, I know Vishkar and their building better than anybody. If you help me get out of here, I’ll return the favor.”

You hesitate. This dude could be a criminal, for all you know. “Who are you?”

He looks caught off guard. “I’m Lucio.”

For a moment, you wait for further elaboration. “Okay, well, I kind of meant, you know, why are you here?”

Lucio gives you a strange look. “I was raising money to stop Vishkar from taking over the _favelas._ They raided one of my concerts, and I wasn’t fast enough.”

You look back at the door nervously. _C’mon, Yang, whatever decision you’re gonna make, do it now._   
“Okay, but did you hurt anyone, kill anyone? That’s my main problem here.”

He looks shocked. “No! No, no, no.”

You nod decisively. “Alright then. Stand back, and see if you can get those cuffs off.”

You check your pockets for more ammo. _Drat._ You’re all out. You open up your gauntlets and dump your current ammo into your jacket pockets. Your ammo’s pretty unique, and you don’t know when you’ll be able to get more. Better to conserve.

Your aura, however, is a different story. Unique though it is, you have no problem producing more. Your face breaks into a feral grin, and you slam your fists together to power up your semblance. 

“Ready?” You ask Lucio.

Before he has finished his nod, you are swinging a fist towards the glass. It shatters with a satisfying _crash,_ and Lucio looks surprised.

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” he remarks over the alarms that start anew. “Kinda loud, though, don’t you think?”

You shrug. “Pretty sure that lady in purple- the one that just came out of here?- pretty sure she saw me already, so there isn’t much point hiding anyway.”

His eyes widen. “You got seen by _Vaswani?_ How have you not been caught already?”  
“Dunno. Guess I’m just lucky like that.”

Lucio shakes his head. “I gotta get my tech back, and then we gotta get out of here _fast.”_

“Lead the way, then. Ah, actually-” you step towards the door and repeat the maneuver you used earlier to haul the door open. “Now lead the way.”

“Thank you very much,” he says, giving you a two fingered salute as he dashes out the door. 

You drag it closed and dust your hands off dramatically. “No problem. Hey, why don’t you have any shoes?”

He is wearing a pair of blue socks with cartoonish green frogs on them, but no shoes, and you notice it as he slides into the hallway, giving him a quizzical look. He shrugs and dashes down the hallway. “They took my skates. The floor was cold. I decided keeping my socks on would be the best option.What’s your name, anyway? You already know mine.”

“Yang,” you puff out, dashing after him. “Yang Xiao-Long.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Yang. Thanks for breaking me out.”

“Glad I could help. Why were you locked up, again?”

“You haven’t heard of Vishkar’s crusade on the _favelas?”_

“Nope. Don’t think I’ve heard of Vishkar or _favelas.”_

Lucio glances over sharply and then takes a sliding left turn. “How are you in Brazil but you don’t know what a _favela_ is?”

You stop in your tracks. Lucio takes a few more steps before he realizes, and he turns over his shoulder.   
“What is it?” He says impatiently. “We have to move.”

“Hold on- where did you say we are?”

He gives you a strange look. “...Brazil?”

“Well then, we have a problem.” 

“Why?”

“Because I have no idea where that is,” you say flatly.

There is a brief confused silence, broken by shouting from the end of the hallway. Lucio snaps his head towards the sound, and when you look, you see more people in the uniform that the lady was wearing earlier- Vaswani? Was that her name? _Weird name,_ you muse silently.

“Uh, oh,” Lucio says. “We gotta move!” He grabs your elbow and drags you down another sleek, blue corridor, and you’re running again. The next corner brings you to a hall with a dead end, and you swear. Lucio is fast, but the Vishkar security is closing in. Lucio runs up to one of the doors and slides it open. 

“Good idea,” you start to say, but before you can go inside the room to hide like you thought he was going to, he lets out a “Nope,” and moves to the next one. He repeats this two other doors on the side before he comes to one that doesn’t open. “Yang,” he calls out, “help me with this door!”

You run over and pull the door open. You’re in a rush, and by the time the door is open, it’s so crumpled that you doubt you can get it closed again. Lucio darts inside. He dashes for a table in the center of the room and snatches a machine off of it. Some sort of gun? It looks a little like a megaphone, actually. He thrusts a small machine into your hands and motions towards his ear. “It’s an earbud,” He says, and puts one in his own ear. You secure yours. He motions towards the doorway. “Can you hold them off for a second if they get close?” he asks. “I gotta get my skates on, then we can really roll.”

You snigger. “Then we can really _roll?_ Get it?"

Lucio lets out a loud laugh. “Hey, that’s a good one! I’ll have to remember that.”

You chuckle a little. “It’s nice to have someone actually appreciate my puns for once.”

Lucio shrugs, then gets a mischievous look on his face. “You know, sometimes you just gotta,” he hefts one of his skates, “ _roll_ with the _pun_ ches.”

You burst out laughing. “That is the worst pun I’ve ever heard. I love it.”

He pulls on his skates, securing a number of latches and buckles at top speed, and then he stands straight. You notice that even with the skates, he’s shorter than you, but the hulking things certainly add a couple of inches. 

“Right,” he says firmly, a new air of confidence around him. “Let’s go.”

You give him a tense grin, drop to a ready stance, and motion to the door. “After you.”


	3. Shadows, Part One: Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone on the streets of Cairo, Blake is sure she's being followed.

You take another turn through the dusty yellow streets, glance over your shoulder under the pretense of checking a street sign, and curse. That’s four left turns, and the men behind you haven’t taken any different. It’s a sure thing now: you’re being followed. 

Your pursuers are being casual about it, and you weren’t certain at first, but now you know, and you’re sure they’ll catch on to that pretty quick. You need to find an escape route, fast. You aren’t sure what they want, but everything about them is greasy. Sand is matted in their oily hair and on their oily skin, their slippery smiles a thin disguise that you have no problem seeing through. No one around you is going to be of any help, though.You haven’t seen a single Faunus, and people keep staring at your ears. Honestly, you’re majorly regretting ditching the bow, your ears horribly visible through the crowd. People keep staring at your outfit, too, and you’re starting to feel a little self-conscious. You get the urge to break into a run, or hide in a corner. Neither of those will help you with the whole _stalker_ thing, so you fight to think logically, racking your brain for other options.

Jumping straight up and leaving a shadow behind is nowhere near as subtle as you want to be, and you aren’t sure what you would do after that. Shoot them? Because you thought they were following you? Wouldn’t go down with any sort of authority.

You could seek shelter somewhere, appeal to someone sympathetic, but the reactions to both your ears and your outfit make you think a sympathetic soul will be hard to find. The reactions seem especially strange considering you thought you were in Vacuo, by  
the looks of the buildings and the dust permeating everything, and the people of Vacuo aren’t known for their modesty or their attention to Faunus heritage. Those that live there tend to worry more about the ambient temperature than how much skin is showing. Plus, your followers hardly look like the type to care about the safety of bystanders. You’d rather not get anyone else involved, that way no one else will get hurt ( _You do your best not to think about Sun and your team, how they made you promise to ask for help if you needed it, how Sun and your parents are probably worried sick at how you just disappeared_ ).

That leaves you with a fusion of both options: pretend you’re hiding or evading, then run. Or maybe fight them. You’ll figure that part out when you get to it.  
_If there’s one good thing about this city,_ you think, _it’s all the alleys and backways._ You have been a queen of evasion and a master of navigating the unseen parts of the city since your third or fourth Faunus rights march. All you have to do is apply that to a different city, right? Easy. Probably.  
You take a deep breath and center yourself, then glance over your shoulder in a manner meant to catch the attention of the men following you, search for a break in the crowd, and bolt.

You dash through the crowd, darting through the cracks as is your specialty, and make for an alleyway to the side of the street. A quick look behind you reveals that your pursuers have taken the bait and broken into a run, shoving people aside in their haste.

 _Perfect,_ you think. _Now, just gain a little ground…_ It’s crucial to your plan that they stay far enough away to where they won’t see the trick coming, but close enough so they won’t lose interest or go somewhere you don’t need them to be. You slow down slightly, carefully, so they won’t realize you are letting them catch you. You reach the mouth of the alley, and…

Glance over your shoulder, fake a desperate look. Let them get exactly that close, and then dash in, running at top speed this time. The alleyway widens from the opening to a dead end, with no windows on the side of the buildings and no way to jump up. The buildings are too high to use your Aura to jump to, and you’re low on ribbon. You could get to the roof using a shadow as a platform, but that would be risky, and leave you scrabbling for purchase while the men below may or may not have guns, so that’s out too. You’re starting to think you might not have any choice, though.

“Ugh. You’ve got to be _kidding_ me.” This time, when you look towards the entrance of the alley, you actually are starting to get a little desperate. Of all the alleyways you could have picked, it was the one with no escape route? Really?

You turn back around and nearly scream before someone claps a hand over your mouth. They stand in front of you in an impassive, glowing mask, a hood over their head. You can’t tell what gender they are, but they would have to be Faunus to be so quiet you didn’t hear them. Instinctively, you reach for Gambol Shroud, and then the masked figure speaks in a feminine voice with a strange lilt to it, slightly distorted by the mask.

“Follow me if you want to live.” She removes her hand from your mouth and turns towards the dead end, beckoning over her shoulder, a strange rifle slung over her back.

“Who are you?” you ask warily.

“I’m a friend. Now hurry up. We have to go now.”

You hesitate. The woman turns back again.

“I am not going to hurt you. However, I can assure you those men following you cannot truthfully say the same.” She reaches up and pushes the mask over her face so her eyes meet yours. No- eye. A black mark laces below it, while the other is covered with an eyepatch. “I can help you, but you have to trust me.”

Do you really have any other choice?

You nod, and the woman returns it. She flicks her mask back over her face and makes for the wall. Likewise, you approach the wall and see that there is in fact another passage that you missed, blending with the shadows. 

Shadows. “Wait,” you call to the woman. You step back and gather your aura to form a shadow clone, slipping away from it like a snake shedding skin. _Funny,_ you think. _The only remaining part of the plan you originally had._ You shake your head a little. “Alright, let’s go.”

You slip down the alley behind her, following the faint glow of her mask. “What’s your name?” you ask.

She glances back briefly, as if debating.

“Ana,” she replies. “Yours?”

“Blake.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist using the anniversary line, you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers, especially Rebellion042. Those of you who like Star Wars and/or oneshots, check out her stuff, she's got a lot of both.  
> Thanks for reading, and if you liked it or you think I could improve somehow, give me a shout in the comments! I really appreciate critique.  
> See you next time!


End file.
